Broken Files
by Ryu-bear
Summary: When Shuichi sets out to visit his father after many years of seperation he befalls a horrible accident and is saved by a mysterious stranger. Many secrets are held for these two. Is their meeting just coincidence or is destiny on their side? SxY.
1. When the rain falls

Broken Files

Chapter One

It had been several years since he had seen his old man. Who could blame him, though? They had had some past issues. Things that honestly needed resolving. He didn't want to spend the rest of his life hiding away and looking over his shoulder from fear. It was all really silly anyways.

Pink fluff covered the head of the boy who was stepping into a trashy blue car from the '90s. Was his hair colored? Defiantly not. It was natural. Sometimes the violet eyed boy considered changing the color. No, that was too much trouble. The purple orbs glanced into the rearview mirror. He wanted to surprise his father for his 50th birthday. The nineteen year-olds father had high expectations. He did not want to disappoint his father after so many years.

He turned the key softly in the ignition, praying that the engine would not rattle as it usually did at the first start of everyday. Surprises came very often for him. The car's sounded smooth for once. That should've been the first sign that something wrong was going to happen that day but he saw this as an open window to complete success. Slowly and carefully the car backed out of the trailer park and onto the road.

What a relief. He breathed a bit of relaxation. So far the day was going as planned, though he was a bit late. A free hand reached up to touch the wound that he had received only minutes before. He cringed from the memory before shaking it off.

It was a long, boring drive that seemed to last forever. It was enough time to shake off some of the anxiety he was feeling. What was his father like now? Would he hate him? Welcome him with open arms? So many questions to be answered he didn't know what he wanted to know more about. He'd be receiving questions and asking them as well.

Darkness began to fall all around him: on the landscape, on his car, on the road, and on him. He flicked the switch that controlled the headlights. Then there was the tit tat of light rain that succeeded next. First the rain was light; then it became rough and spilled from the heavy and dark clouds that hung over now covered by darkness.

"Oh, damn…This sucks…" He muttered as the windshield wipers began to work to keep the road at least a bit clear for the teen.

Things only got worse as the road continued on. The asphalt trail led up and swung in curves around a forested area. Not a soul was on the road, driving in either direction. They were lucky.

Maybe this was the one sign that hinted at trouble ahead. The rain hinted at pain and the darkness brought cold and a hard feeling to the surface. '_What…What is this…?'_ Shuichi thought trying to clear his head. Every distraction he received was one more penalty against his driving.

The car rounded a corner smoothly but quickly. The pink haired boy had lost all train of thought about the road. That was one more penalty that caused things to happen the way they did.

Then something out of the ordinary caught his eye. Something was standing in the middle of the road. As the car neared the thing a pair of eyes reflected from the headlights that were blinding so close up. Now, too late, it was a deer to his surprise. It just stared as though asking for a death wish. On instinct and impulse Shuichi grabbed a hold of the steering wheel tightly and braked. The car skidded as it turned horizontal rearing closer to the animal.

Before he could blink or even take a breath or think about just what was happening, the car flipped over on its side. It went into a succession of rolls as the windows around the boy began to shatter and fly everywhere, cutting him as they passed by. After three more rolls the car came to a stop, hitting a tree rather roughly on his side of the car.

After the first roll he had lost consciousness and the deer was somewhere spewed on the road, dead. Any hope of reaching his father's house before his birthday tomorrow was lost in one single moment.

"Fuck...it. I hate the damn fucking weather. Shit. What happened to the sunshine?" A man walked along the road, dripping wet, trying his best to cover his head. He was sure as hell going to get sick now. "Glad they at least paid me some real cash!" He yelled out into the darkness as though someone invisible were there.

The blond huffed as he continued down the long heavy trek of the road. He had hoped there would be some kind of transportation on this road. He needed to get away as fast as possible but there was no sign of a vehicle for miles.

His hands went up to wipe away some of the rain from his face. He was getting pretty cold. He'd have to camp out for the night. More bad news for him, as usual.

Maybe he complained too much but what did he care? He was allowed to in his work of line

No matter how many times he did his job or how many strangers he met, he never felt complete or satisfied. And this rain almost made him want to give the whole thing up. It was unbearable to do.

This road winded around more then Yuki could keep count of and it was steep going down. He wondered if this road would ever end. A hand reached up to move blond locks that were matted down by the heavy rain. A warm, nice hotel would be more preferable then this.

He felt his feet slip a bit as the pavement continued to draw down towards earth. Another corner came and he paced himself to turn it without hurling himself off of the cliff. Then, something heavy, dark, and foreboding bubbled into his heart. He ignored it.

And then on the road ahead something dark and cubbish seemed to be scrapped against it. Remnants of the object lay scattered around whatever it was. As he neared closer to it, the shape became clearer and more obvious as to what it was, an engine. It looked as though it had been ripped out and torn apart. Smoke elevated from the stray object, trying to escape.

"Hm." Was all Yuki could comment or muster up to say about the strange scene before him. Where there was a steaming motor, there was bound to be a car.

As the tall Eiri Yuki observed around him he found the answer to his thoughts.

There was blood splattered unto the road like a paint can that had been knocked over. There were remains of a deer or some kind of animal that had met its fate head on. But he did not note these things until later on.

In front of him laid a scene of wreckage and despair. A car was smashed and crunched roughly into a large tree. Yuki's light eyes fixed upon the driver's side. Was anyone even alive?

The blond ran over the animal and engine, unsure of what he would find, on impulse, slipping into a crunched door. He peered in. It was dark and all around him the atmosphere felt like it was growing heavier by every passing moment.

There were only glimpses of fuchsia color. He didn't have time to ask questions. The driver needed immediate help.

Yuki pulled at the door handle, desperately. When it wouldn't budge he decided to work through the broken glassed window. He leaned in carefully through the threshold and grabbed at limp, pale arms.

When he had a good hold of the limbs he pulled, easily the body moved. This person didn't weigh very much at all. Soon the whole body lay out on the road.

It was revealed then that the victim was a boy. He didn't look very old at all. Maybe 16. His skin was a deathly pale like marble that needed to be shaped. Its coloration was probably from the trauma it had received. All across the boy's body were cuts and stabs from somewhere, glass. Pink hair adorned his head. It was dirty and messy. In several places it held in clumps. He looked up and down the small and helpless body. In the other's arm there lay lodged a shattered peeve of glass at least three inches long.

Eiri's head bent down to the boy's chest. Slowly the lungs reacted, rising up and dropping again. Badump. His heart was beating shallowly but it was still there. He lifted slowly from the other. His arm wrapped around the latter's body, picking him up with care. He was a fragile stranger and it was hard to believe that this kid had actually survived the accident.

This boy was more then likely going to be sick and some limbs broken. He was going to be a damn burden. Under normal circumstances he would've left the other to die alone. He didn't know him and he wasn't his concern, but now it was different. Something pulled him to carry this new image to safety. Maybe the air was polluted with mind meddling fumes. He was going out of his way to save someone that had no real impact on his life.

The rain and cold combined caused problems. The boy's current condition was only being tempered by the storm.

He had trenched into the woods in search for shelter under the trees, at least some. Eventually he laid down the strawberry haired boy against a tree. Slinging a dark book bag down, he began to swim through the many piles of stuffs in his bag.

The trees around them were wide and tall. They were the hugest he had seen in a long while. They were hollow. It would be easy to cut through.

A sharp dagger appeared from the bag in his hands. He left the mouth of the bag open, seeing he was running low on time. The kid needed warmth if he was to survive.

He turned back around to a random tree and stabbed. From there he carved away towards the ground. He worked as fast as he could muster up the energy to do so. Later he had kicked a small opening into the tree.

It was empty enough. The blond went to his bag again and pulled out a large item. It was a sleeping bag. He set it inside comfortably. Then he crawled back out into the dark forest. Once he retrieved the boy he dragged him into the hole in the tree.

After a while the pink-haired boy was laid into the sleeping bag like a caterpillar in a cocoon. The man that had saved him now placed a dry jacket near his head to cover the other's ears.

Yuki was exhausted and sure that there wasn't much he could do now. He would have to sleep on it. Many questions would be asked and traveling was requested of him.

Silently he crawled next to the resting teen and laid down very close to the boy for body warmth.

Soon enough he had fallen into his own sleep. His body was grateful and his soul shut down. Everything was going to have to place itself and recover.

End-

Welp that's all I wrote for chapter one. I liked how it turned out though I think it could've turned out a lot better but I am satisfied! I actually enjoyed writing this! I admit it's a bit darker then Gravitation and the characters are kind of different but hey it's my first Gravi fan fiction. Review so that I can be sure to write two.

Chapter Two: Surprised to find him self awake, Shuichi discovers the silent and cold hero that rescued him from certain death. But their problems aren't over yet!


	2. When the sun rises

Broken Files

Chapter Two

A luminous smell reached through his nostrils and filled the air. It made his stomach turn and he grimaced and his closed eyes clenched tightly a little. What was this? He hated it so much. It smelt so bad that he was sure he was going to throw up at any time. He could feel a lump running up his throat. Oh God. This was not going to turn out very well. He whined a little bit and mentally he expected someone to come attend to him. He liked being babied when he was sick like this.

Sickness was the first thing that hit him. So far he didn't notice anything else. He felt so drowsy and he was trying so hard to remember the previous night. It was dreamy and smoky. Had that really happened? The night before was dark for Shuichi.

Then the pain hit him and in fact it him hard. He began to whine more and more. He couldn't help but cry a little and let tears stream down his cheeks. Why was his body hurting? It hurt all over. He just wanted to stop this ongoing onslaught of pain. He opened his eyes and looked around. He was expecting to see his room and being watched over by someone.

There was no one there with him. In fact, he wasn't in his room. He didn't think he was in a room at all. The space he was in was small in any case and covering him he could see a sleeping bad all around him. How did he get in this? There was a memory missing from his mind.

Some pink bangs fell in the teens face as he sat up slowly and painfully. Sunlight streamed through a makeshift door and just being so close to the light hurt his eyes. He felt like shit. A little sob came from his lips and he whipped at his eyes.

"Damn, you're noisy as hell." A dark and cool voice sounded off from somewhere close by. It was a cruel tone of voice and flinched a little as though someone had hit him.

He jumped a bit and crawled from under the sleeping bag and emerged from the door space. Looking out he saw many trees and brush. The ground beneath him was prickly and rough. He didn't like the feel of it. A man that looked older then himself sat on an old tree log and watched over a burning fire. He did not know this man at all nor did he recognize the voice.

Although his voice had made his heart fall down a bit, the man's looks were something else. He noticed the piercing eyes that stared at him blankly and the blond hair that swept down his face. He was truly a beautiful person. Though the frown from the man made him look away quickly and he could feel his cheek redden a bit.

"W-who are you?" Shuichi tried to reclaim his dignity and flinched at the pain that came once more as he moved a bit.

The stranger said nothing to him at first. He just sat there silently and looked as though he was thinking about something deeply. Shuichi wanted so very bad to say something but kept him quiet. The blonde's presence demanded attention and Shuichi gladly gave it to him.

"What happened to you?" That was the first thing that Shuichi heard come from the man's voice and it was something that shocked him. The blonde had blown off his question completely and asked his own little question. How rude, but still Shuichi would answer the question as best as he could even though his mind was still fogged up about the previous night.

"I…I was in a car accident. I-I don't really remember what happened. My memory isn't that clear about last night." His voice stuttered a bit as he watched for the man's reaction.

"You're a real idiot, you know that?" That was it. That was all the man said and it shocked Shuichi. His mouth dropped open. He didn't even know this guy whatsoever and he was calling him an idiot. What an asshole! He glared at the other and turned back to the tree. What was he supposed to do now!

"Hey, did you bring me here or something?" Yuki rolled his eyes at the question. That was a dumb question but then again this guy was a real dumbass anyway. His actions had proved that to him in any case.

"Yes." He spoke softly as he poked at the fire with a stick. This kid asked a lot of dumb questions. It annoyed Yuki a lot.

The blond let a cigarette hang from his lips dully as he kept the fire going. He was thinking about what he was going to do with this kid now. Maybe he should just leave this kid and forget he ever met him. This pink haired guy wasn't his problem to deal with. He didn't even know him, so why should he burden and concern himself just for one guy.

He sighed as he glanced back at the other. "Does it still hurt?" He asked with a monotone voice.

Shuichi looked back with questioning in his purple eyes. "What?"

"Are you still in pain?" He asked a little bit louder then before.

Shuichi blinked for a moment and looked down at himself. Well, it did hurt to move, but just sitting here was okay. "No. I'm fine." He shook his head with a small smile of reassurance.

Yuki wasn't fully convinced by the answer. "Stand up then and let's go." He pulled forward a bowl of water and poured out the water unto the fire so that the liquid would end the fire completely. After he was sure the fire was out he stood up and watched for the boy to stand up.

The other wasn't expecting that obviously. His eyes went a little wide before they stared down at his legs that were scraped and cut up. Well, this would not end well, but something inside of him wanted to prove this blonde guy wrong. So, he began to stumble and fall over in an attempt to stand on both legs without trouble. It hurt to move as much as he did but he would prove the older male wrong. He had to.

When he was finally able to do it he stood there proudly for a minute before falling and whining in pain. At least he had that much dignity left, but still it hadn't been worth it to deal with this much pain.

Yuki rolled his eyes as he made his way over to the other. "You're going to be a dead weight to me, idiot." With that out of the way he kneeled before the other his back facing the kid. "Climb on. I'll piggyback you to the nearest town. I don't have a car right now."

Shuichi did so and it still hurt, but not as bad. So, there it was. Yuki even stood up slowly and walked very slowly down the side of the road. He didn't even say anything to the boy that sat propped up on his back.

At first it bothered the pink haired boy, but as time rolled on his eyes began to fall shut and soon enough he was fast asleep. At least Yuki wouldn't have to deal with that male's voice. It was an annoying light voice. In any case he was sure that he would be spending a lot of time with this stranger.

The road thus far was unclear. Neither knew what to call the each other. There is something familiar to the blonde and not to the pink fiend. The future is a fogged road with unknown obstacles…

-End.

Okay, I know it's been a long ass time between the two chapters but I thought no one liked my story, so I really just lost track of this. Anyway, here's chapter two and maybe this time the time between chapters won't be as long. R&R.


	3. When you want to protect me

Broken Files

Chapter Three

The diner smelled like dark coffee, untouched by any condiments, and oil. Truck drivers with bushy beards and beady little eyes sat in a line as they drank coffee straight and ate hardy breakfasts'. Their stools seem to have mighty strength, being able to hold their beer bellies. Through the glass windows you could see diesels, pickup trucks, log trucks and many other types of transporting trucks covering the small dirt parking lot. There weren't many cars parked in the small lot; none that could be seen from Shuichi's view, anyway. Woods still surrounded them and the big purple eyes followed the line of trees.

"Hey," The cold voice sounded from across the table, "Are you going to order something or what? Our waitress needs to know…this _year_." What a rude guy, Shuichi thought as he directed his attention back to the fold out menu.

After he ordered a plate of pancakes and two pieces of sausage, he slouched back into the booth. His childlike eyes stared at the melancholy man who had yet to give his name. _'Why is he being so damn quiet?'_

With some hesitation he leaned forward slowly and began, "I'm Shuichi. Shuichi Shin-"

"I don't care." The other whipped out with a monotone voice.

As though the voice had some physical power over him he fell back quickly in his seat. He had really star

-tled him. With a couple of blinks he cautiously sat up again. "Why?" He asked impatiently. This guy was really hopeless.

"Because I don't." The blond snapped again as if to signal the end of their conversation.

It was obvious to Shuichi that this guy had no interest in him. He was like a cat who looks at it's owner with little patience. He had a 'I don't give a fuck' or 'Fuck off, world' kind of attitude. The guy acted like he was so cool, but Shuichi saw him as a snob; a real brat. There was nothing 'cool' about this guy.

Well, this was going to be a long breakfast.

The way to the diner had been a pain. Carrying some dead weight snoring on his back and up a hill tightened the tenseness he already felt. Still, when he put the guy down and he finally stopped snoring things weren't that bad. Well, anyway the guy was annoying him.

Staring down at the still sleeping face he was reminded of someone. He wasn't sure who, but he had a feeling about him. Who the hell was he anyway?

He dug in his jacket and he pulled out a small white package. Flipping open the lid he pulled out a small white stick and stuffed the box back in his pocket. Next he pulled out a black lighter and slowly lit his cig. In a small instant the now lit cigarette was placed between his lips. He inhaled the beautiful smoke and then exhaled. This would help his nerves, or in theory at least. Some alcohol would do now too.

Where were they now? He wondered over this as he stood up and walked a few feet from the lying body. A sign indicated they were on highway nine. That told him nothing though. Why should he be nervous, though? He'd been this way once before. A few feet ahead a sign stated that Ma's Diner was one mile away and on the right. A perfect opportunity and a place to eat. Maybe they could catch a ride from someone there. Though, why he was dragging this guy around was beyond him.

It looked like a good day to travel. No rain and sunshine everywhere.

Turning back to the boy he was now seeing to safety he picked up his pack and nudged the young boy with his foot. When he saw that the other was awake he tossed his cig down, stomping on the remains.

"It's time to get up. You can walk right?" With that he turned away and started for the one mile walk up ahead.

"Wait!" The boy called out behind him. It so happened that the boy was not ready to walk on his own two feet. In fact he was limping, almost jumping on one foot. He didn't get very far before his leg gave out on him and he fell onto the side of the road. He cried out in pain as he landed hard on his butt. This was not a good day for Shuichi.

Yuki sighed in annoyance. Going back to the boy he kneeled in front of him. "Get on." His voice displayed his frustration but he kept a cool demeanor about him. The damn boy felt more like he was laying on Yuki's back as he lifted up. He was really limp. Maybe he was dead.

"It feels like something's in my leg. When I was trying to walk it felt like it was digging in deeper…" Shuichi mumbled weakly. He was obviously in pain, but there wasn't much that Yuki could do for the kid.

_'His leg…'_

"…Shuichi. Shuichi Shin-"

"I don't care." He stated plainly.

Yuki thought that the fact that this "Shuichi" was in pain that maybe they'd have a quiet breakfast. Apparently not…Might as well get this out of the way.

"Just call me Eiri…If you have to say my name at all…" There was no way he'd let him call him Yuki as though they were friends, because they weren't, not at all. Yuki didn't have friends.

Shuichi blinked at Eiri. After a minute of thought, apparently, the other smiled at him. What the hell…?

"It's nice to meet you, Eiri-san." Shuichi even bowed his head.

Helen, the blond waitress from before, set two plates of food down in front of the two gentlemen.

Snuggly inside of Yuki's pocket he felt the vibrating of his phone going off. He had an incoming call. Maybe he should ignore it. Then again, he had a feeling it was his employer. Sighing and without a word he stood up and headed outside. When he was clear out of sight he pulled out his phone and flipped the screen open.

He felt desperate. Shuichi wanted to stand up and see where the other had gone to. Some instinct went off in his head to go after Eiri, but he could barely move. Why did he suddenly feel like he was being abandoned? It wasn't as though he couldn't catch a ride elsewhere. Still…

To take his feeling off his mind he went back to his food. It was decent and he had certainly had better. Of course he had had worse. He gobbled on the food. He was so hungry. Being injured had made him this way. His body seemed to be crying out for sustenance.

Thinking about it, Shuichi realized that Eiri had left with a cellphone. Why hadn't he just called an ambulance with it earlier? That was strange. He pouted to himself. Why wasn't he doing so now? This was slightly annoying and show just how responsible stupid Eiri was. He huffed in his mind about these things as he glanced around the diner.

There were just truckers there, but somehow he felt oddly like he was…being watched? The feeling chilled through his body and as it passed through his mind he caught a glimpse of someone with raven hair and sunglasses…That couldn't be…

Shuichi tensed. He panicked. It wasn't really him. It couldn't be him. He began to chew down hard on his lip as it bled instantly. His body ached with sorrow. His fists began to clench tightly, resisting with all his might.

The door opened as the blond man stepped back in. Shuichi was hunched over the table as though his stomach hurt and in a way it did. A hand went to his back and he jumped a little to turn and see Eiri there.

"Can we go? Please?" The fuchsia haired boy sounded desperate and tears were welling up in his eyes.

The blond said nothing. A stern look was on his face, but he wasted no time in getting a togo box for his breakfast and exiting the diner. With Shuichi on his back he hiked up the hill. '_Why can't he just call a taxi, please?!'_ His mind screamed inside of him. He was experiencing so many different types of pain that his mind felt muddled. Very easily though, Shuichi fell asleep under the stress.

Yuki decided then. He pulled out his cellphone and called a taxi.

"Might as well get you to the hospital." With that he dialed the number of the local taxi company and waited there on the side of the road for the yellow car to come in sight.

As he laid the young boy in the back seat he didn't consider where this boy was headed to. He didn't care. He was set on the nearest town and to the hospital. At least his employer was happy.

End-

HAH! Surprised to hear from me eh? It seems like it takes me a year to write on a chapter. Well, I'm in high school and things are very stressful right now. I mean one of my friends who is 18 just had a stroke so that sucks. But anyway I think Shuichi has the same thought process as me, which isn't necessarily good. I should be writing a different character. Well, I'll stop babbling. Anyway this didn't turn out so well. I wanted to get it done so you lovely people can get through this story. I was kind of stuck on this chapter because I want to get to a certain point. It'll get exciting I promise. Hehe. From here it should get exciting and I can explain so many things like the stranger that Shuichi saw in the café. Take you guesses if you dare.


	4. When the earth turns

Broken Files

Chapter Four

The hospital was cold and sterile. Hospitals were always so creepy to Shuichi. They were there to help people but they were so white and unrealistic. Compared to real life hospitals were so peaceful and serene and this wasn't what Shuichi was used to. He should feel comfortable, but he didn't.

Shuichi had slept for some hours into the next day and he figured that his body must have been exhausted with trying to heal his moving body. The doctor probably griped at Eiri so much for stalling coming to the hospital and not making a police report. Shuichi could imagine how well that would blow over. Eiri must have said something cynical, because when he woke up the doctor was in a foul mood and gave the blond man cruel looks.

To the teen's relief there was nothing seriously wrong with him. They thought he might have a hairline fracture but it turned out to be muscle bruising, which still hurt like hell. So, Shuichi wouldn't need a cast or anything. Shuichi couldn't help but smile at Eiri who seemed off somewhere else.

Who had he talked to on the phone the day before? He was acting so strangely. What was he thinking about? He couldn't help but think about Eiri. They'd only known each other for a few days, but he couldn't help but blush and feel a little floaty around the blond…No, that was a little weird. Eiri was cold, crude and just plain mean. Why should he have any interest in that guy? He didn't even know the guy really. He felt curious about him still. He wanted to know who this "Eiri" character was. He hadn't said anything about himself. Why not? What did Eiri have to hide? How did he even know that this guy's name was really Eiri? There were so many questions bubbling through his mind that he felt a little dizzy looking at it all from a different perspective.

He looked up from his thoughts and saw Eiri sitting by the window staring out as though he were somehow Juliet looking for his Romeo. Shuichi sighed. He had to admit Eiri was, well, attractive. _'What are you thinking about, Eiri?'_ He felt so stupid concentrating this much energy into one man who he had just barely known. He twisted around in bed trying to see Eiri's face better.

Just as he was catching sight of his golden eyes he found that Eiri's full face was turning toward him.

"What?" He asked his brows declining toward his eyes. They were cold and he almost felt like the look could make him shiver.

"Uh…I was just wondering. Will you tell me your full name?" He asked shyly, unsure of how he would react to this question.

"No."

"What? Why?" He almost felt like jumping from the bed.

"Because." Eiri seemed really adamant on not telling the other anything. Why was he so closed off? Shuichi felt like just taking him and opening his brain up so he could examine him. His eyes told him virtually nothing, so he was stuck.

"I just want to know you a little better that's all." For some reason Eiri seemed surprised by this. His face changed just a little, but he wasn't sure what it was. Eiri's eyes looked away a little as though considering what he should say. Shuichi wasn't really used to surprising anyone. Maybe he should apologize?

"Why would you want to know me at all? Haven't I been really 'mean' to you?" A predicted, distant answer.

"It's just…You're far away. I want to know you because you have helped me out so much. I want to know things about the guy who saved me. I just need to know who I owe my life to." Shuichi said truthfully, a blush running over his cheeks.

An almost appalled look came over Eiri's face. He looked at him almost like "What the hell". Was he being too nosey?

"Didn't I already tell you my name?" He said with more of a glare in his eyes then before.

Shuichi felt like falling over. "That's not what I meant!" And Shuichi was pretty sure that Eiri knew that.

Still, he answered "Shut up." At this he turned his face away and stood up. Next he headed to the door.

Shuichi sat up quickly reaching weakly out for Eiri. "Where are you going? Please don't leave me!" He felt a hollow feeling that made him feel very dependant on Eiri.

As though the words had not reached his ears, Eiri opened the door and walked out. Despair washed over Shuichi. He was stuck in this stupid hospital with the only person he knew leaving his room without a word. He felt like tearing up so badly, but he held it in.

Laying back he turned on his side and curled up a little bit. His sad eyes stared forward for a while but eventually they fell heavily closed.

Though he was safely in the hospital, in his mind he was not very safely placed in his dreams. He whimpered as he fell back to the ground and scuttled away from the dark figure. He tried to find some space to hide his small body in, but there was no where. He cried out as the body fell on him. As he looked up in horror he found in shock that the body was now that of a dead man. He quickly recognized this man as his father…

He woke up in a cold sweat. He looked to both sides of him. The room was dark and the window outside shone night. How much had he slept? What time was it even? As he sat up he quickly noted that he was alone in the room.

"Ugh…" He moaned lowly at the thought that Eiri had not come back. "Where did you go?" He asked aloud as though maybe Eiri could actually hear him.

Poking his head out into the hallway Shuichi saw the halls were dark as well. Maybe visiting hours were over? They wouldn't have pushed Eiri out of the hospital would they have? Shuichi became worried at this thought. With chills of anxiety running down his body Shuichi continued on down the hallway.

The hospital seemed eerily empty. As Shuichi examined his surroundings he managed to look up and glance at the clock. A minute until midnight. Oh, how he had slept. He was cursing himself. Calming himself down he turned back to go to the room.

As his vision fell down the hallway he found his eyes on a silhouette. Not much of a silhouette since he could see some very distinct features.

"Oh, god. It's you…" Was the last thing his frozen lips said as his stiff body fell over unconscious.

"You fucking idiot!" Eiri couldn't help but yell out as he found the kid lying on the floor, definitely not awake. The man shook him a little, but soon after quickly picked him up and dragged him back into his room.

Eiri looked around the room and quickly pressed the nurse's button. Though, in a second he found out that this was not necessary as Shuichi began to stir in his bed and not very easily either. Yuki could hear that the other was making small whimpering noises, as though in pain or something. The sounds somehow took hold of his heart and crushed it…He didn't know what this feeling was, but he didn't like it.

Trying to stay calm he took the boy's arms up and held him to his chest to stop him from whining any further. The sound seemed to make Eiri's ears rail, because he seemed to be wincing as he held the small body. He rocked a little as though he were putting a baby to sleep.

"Shuichi, please stop." He sounded like he a wound was exposed.

Shuichi's heavy eyelids lifted as they dully stared up at the man. He shook his head trying to stay awake. "Mmm…Eiri-san…I'm tired…" He yawned childishly.

Eiri pulled away from Shuichi a little to have a look at him. Some emotion flooded in at the sight. Was he…relieved? He shook it off. He put his most irritable face on and dropped Shuichi lightly on the bed.

"What did you do, faint?"

"I…I don't know…" Shuichi responded weakly.

The door behind them opened as a brunette nurse stepped in and walked beside the bed to aid to Shuichi.

"What's the matter dear?" She asked as though she might care.

Yuki glanced at the name tag. "Ms. Ayaka, we just had a small accident. He fainted, but I think he's okay now." He said rather honestly at the young girl. She didn't look very old. She was kind of attractive too. He put some charm on for the girl.

This was a new side for Shuichi to see. When a girl was around, apparently Eiri put on a façade of manners and charm. Shuichi knew just how charming Eiri wasn't.

Now that he thought about it, he didn't remember fainting or anything. He was pretty sure he had just fallen to sleep in bed, but whatever.

"I'm fine…" He tried to say strongly, but it came out shaky.

The eighteen year old couldn't help but feel that there was a strong brick wall between the two or that they were speaking different languages. Eiri and Shuichi seemed to be complete opposites. It made him feel bad and he just wanted to dig himself into a deep hole. He began thinking thoughts like _'I'm useless'_ and other negative things.

Before Ayaka Usami would leave she checked his stats and took a blood sample. Quietly Shuichi submitted to this examination. The young woman left after a while with Shuichi's vile of blood.

Why should he feel so down about himself? Eiri was just a stupid man that would probably leave him soon and there was no helping it. Shuichi didn't even care what happened to him after they separated…He looked from his lap to the man beside him.

"Where did you go?" He asked out of no where, hoping for an answer.

"I went out." Mr. Monotone showed through again. Was he so emotionless?

"Out where?" He wanted to push the subject and he wanted real answers. He wasn't going to give up this time.

"To a bar. I needed a strong drink." Eiri admitted.

"Is Eiri your real name? I want to know your full name." So inquisitive now is how he felt.

There was some silence at this question. Why would Eiri need to hold back his name? Shuichi couldn't figure it out.

Though, after some patience and full quiet in the room Eiri finally spoke, "Why do you have to ask me all these questions? Does it really matter what my name is? In a year after we've separated you'll forget all about me anyway." Sternly he sat down by the bed. "Eiri Yuki…" The name was finally out in the open. Finally…

With a stupid smile on his face Shuichi fell back in bed and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning was long. Shuichi had to do long paperwork and they did a last examination with Yuki in the background flirting with the nurse Ayaka. A twinge of jealousy boiled up inside Shuichi. He was pretty sure he thought that the girl was just annoying, but it was evident what the truth was.

Shuichi stomped through the automated doors, regretting this as the pain echoed through his body. Yuki followed soon after.

"What, your thong too tight up your ass?" He asked, obviously in some bad mood for some reason. Well, Shuichi was grumpy too. So, they were even.

"Let's find a hotel or something okay? You have money right?" Shuichi asked looking around for the taxi to arrive.

Yuki rolled his eyes. Yeah, he had money and plenty of it.

Shuichi plopped down on the curve like a child who was very spoiled. He was just tired and irritated. His hand pushed back his bangs. He needed a shower. He felt bad for asking but he did it anyway, "Actually can we stop by a store and get some clothes? I brought some with me, but they were destroyed in the accident." He felt a little bashful.

"Whatever." Yuki pulled out a cigarette. Shuichi didn't even know that Yuki smoked.

The automatic doors slid open behind them. Shuichi glanced back. His eyes went wide.

"Taki…Why are you here Aizawa…?" He said faintly before he felt back, his eyes closed.

-End

Okay, so I think this chapter went much better! Heh, yeah. Last chapter there was kind of a time change and I had that marked with a little line, but fanfiction deleted it on the file transfer. Anyway, I'm really glad that you guys are enjoying the story. I'm really self conscious about things, and just looking at the hits I am thoroughly squealing. Last chapter took sometime to write and it was just a bleh stage. I think that this chapter should pick things back up, I hope! Also, I know it's only been 2-3 days since I posted my last chapter, but as I said the third chapter was a work in progress for a year. I feel a little worried that my later chapters might disappoint you, but I'll really try my best! Right now this is my main story project, so I'm hoping that will help me write and maybe complete this work!


	5. When I cry out

Broken Files

Chapter Five

Yuki acted so pissed off in front of this stranger. He acted like he could care less what happened to Shuichi. He dragged the other back into the hospital. They put him in a bed and checked his stats. Apparently he had just fainted again. Great, this meant something was wrong, right? The doctor would hardly explain things to Eiri. He wanted to punch the prick in the face. Truth be told he was cracking inside. He felt this strange sense of worry over the pink-haired fiend.

This "Taki" character followed him the whole way in there. Whoever he was he was annoying too. Though, he did offer to buy him a cup of coffee and Yuki gladly accepted the offer. Still, that didn't mean anything.

Shuichi had been all but fine before this guy had shone up. One good look at the jerk and he had fainted. Why was he even here…So, far they hadn't said a word to each other. They seemed to be there for the same purpose: Shuichi Shindou.

Gulping down the dark flavor he stared forward at the dull room. At least he had decided to faint at the hospital. He wasn't sure how he would've handled having the stupid idiot all over in the middle of the road or something. He sighed, his bangs flowing up and about. His cold eyes caught those of the other male across the way. He was somewhat of the opposite in appearance from Yuki. Dark hair, dark eyes. He somewhat reminded him of his dear little brother. One more reason to dislike this guy. As though in some competition with this guy he began a staring match. Taki didn't look away either. Minutes passed as they stared. Eiri's eyes began to hurt. It turned out as a stalemate.

Taki broke the silence first, "So, who are you anyway? Friend of Shuichi's? Why was he here in the first place?" He asked, almost prodding just with his words.

His eyebrow twitched. So many questions. "Not his friend. He had a car accident." _'God, don't talk to me.'_ He thought as he sat back and crumpled the small Styrofoam cup in his hand.

Oh and of course Taki looked shocked. _'So what? Shuichi was in a car accident. Yeah, like a week ago, douche.'_ He felt funny toward this guy, like he was protecting something quite valuable from him, but Yuki certainly didn't have anything worth stealing. _'I don't like him.'_ Eiri concluded to himself.

"Oh my. He didn't suffer any serious injuries did he? See me and him…Well, we're real close." He said with emphasis on the word close.

"Like I care." He said aloud. "He's fine. Some bruising here and there."

"Well, that's a relief." Taki blew out an obvious sigh of relief. "I came looking for him, you see. He just left so suddenly." _'What a fake.'_ Not only were Taki's words false, but Yuki could see something foul in his eyes.

"So, you lovers?" He bluntly stabbed the question at Aizawa feeling some hatred at his own question. In a way he didn't want to know the answer.

A look came over Taki. It was almost a look of appall and shock. "N-no. We're roommates. He moved in with me a year ago. As far as I can tell Shuichi is very straight, as am I."

"I doubt that." Yuki felt the sudden urge to smoke but held it down.

"That I'm straight?!" Now poor Taki sounded offended.

"No, you idiot. That Shuichi is straight. He's so damn clingy. I have no doubts that he's gay." Yuki called out his hidden thoughts.

"Um, are you and him…?" The other made a hand gesture at Eiri and the other.

"No. I'm just the one that found his sorry crumpled body on the side of the road." God, how he wanted to smoke so badly. Even Yuki had his weaknesses.

An awkward silence fell on the room like fog. The tall blond would've gone out to smoke, except that he didn't particularly trust Taki Aizawa to be alone with Shuichi. He bit down on his lip and began searching his pockets. Finally he pulled out a piece of gum and chewed and swallowed sweet juice that exploded into his mouth. Of course this didn't really mean it would help anything.

"Are you two really close?" Yuki asked out of the silence.

"Yes." Taki said firmly.

"Then you take care of him. I'm out of here." Yuki stood up without another word and stalked out of the room, heading toward the exit.

He didn't know what this sudden change was. Maybe he was just having some withdraw or something. He didn't know, but he felt like crap. When he made it outside, he felt even worse, some regret flowing through his blood. Still, he tightened his fists and continued walking, not looking back.

It was only minutes after Yuki's departure, like some attached doll, that Shuichi sat straight up in bed in a panicked state. Like he had been awake he looked around desperately.

"Where's Yuki?" He cried out. He hadn't even noticed Taki there. When he noticed the other there he recoiled a little. "Where did he go?" He asked backing up a little bit.

"Shuichi, he left. He asked me to take care of you." Taki was about to reach up and touch his cheek reassuringly, but at this it seemed to signal for Shuichi to jump away from the other.

In fact his body had fully departed from the bed. Looking around in horror he felt like he was going to cry. He didn't want Yuki to leave. Without much going on in his thought process Shindou ran out of the room. He ran down the hallway as fast as he could, avoiding traffic from either sides. He almost tripped over several wheelchairs and he could hear doctors and nurses screaming at him, but he wasn't listening. His heartbeat took over all of that.

He burst through the door and ran to the road. He looked to either of the street sides. Oh, god. He didn't know where he had gone to. He had no inclination as to what to do. As his heart tightened its grip in his chest his knees gave out. His hand covered his mouth as a small whimpering sound peeped through. He felt utterly at a loss.

"What the hell? I leave you alone for five minutes with that guy and you come running out of the hospital like a bat out of hell?" The annoyed voice made Shuichi spin around quickly. He didn't know why he felt so relieved, but he wiped at his eyes.

"I just wanted…Well, Taki told me you left, so I wanted to say goodbye." Shuichi answered reluctantly.

Yuki blew out some smoke and pushed himself off of the hospital wall. He could probably tell that Shuichi was lying like a dog. "I see. I just needed to smoke a cigarette. I was about to go back inside, but like the freak you are you had to act all worried and run after me. Pathetic. Why are you so damn annoying?" He asked sternly throwing the depleted white stick to the ground and stomping on it.

"Uh. I am not pathetic!" Shuichi had to take up for himself. He didn't want Eiri to think of him that way. Eiri just had to be cruel to him. He growled under his breath.

"Hey…" Taki's voice sounded behind Yuki. Shuichi eyed the man with some wariness. "Is everything okay? You probably shouldn't be running around, Shuichi-chan." The voice alone made him quiver.

In the end Shuichi had nothing to say to Taki. He simply lay down back in the hospital, making sure that Yuki wouldn't leave.

"I have to go to restroom." Taki left as Yuki turned his attention fully to Shuichi.

"So?"

"What?" Shuichi wondered with suspicious eyes.

"What's the deal? You act like a timid animal around him." Yuki's hands played with his metal cigarette lighter, flipping the lid open and shutting it again.

"O-oh." The younger boy paused, twiddling his thumbs in a nervous manner. "Well, we're roommates and all that, but-"

The door swung open as Taki re-entered the room. "How are you feeling Shuichi?" Aizawa asked as he took his seat again.

"I-I'm fine." Shuichi nodded as he turned away from him, curling up a bit under the covers.

Eiri glare reached past Shuichi's small body and to the villain named Taki Aizawa. Something raw and ugly had happened between the two of them and the blond was determined to find out what it was. Shuichi was weird, yes, but he wasn't usually this strange about a situation. Whatever the situation may be.

"Let's let Shuichi rest a while. He's had a rough day." Yuki finally said standing up and motioning for the other male beside Shuichi to get up.

The pink haired boy turned a bit to look at the two. The blond met his eyes. The look was somehow reassuring and Shuichi couldn't up, but relax.

Taki got up, a little hesitant to do so. He watched the two interact. His eyebrows furrowed as he left the room, followed by Eiri, the strange and mysterious blond.

They made their way outside. After an hour or so they decided to get a bite to eat. They made small talk, but didn't really converse too deeply. It was obvious that neither of them liked each other. All dinner Taki received looks from Eiri that he was sure were of hatred, but he mentioned nothing of it.

The night moved on and the darkness became heavier.

Shuichi sat up in bed slowly and yawned. His arms stretched up high. Reawakening he looked around. It was dark and apparently Taki and Yuki had gone out…It bothered him. He lay back down on his side.

"Shuichi…" He looked up long enough to see a figure come towards him.

A hand pushed him on his back roughly, grabbing his small hands together tightly. He made a large pained moaning sound.

"Gah…" His whole body tensed and ached. He couldn't help but scream a little out at the pain. Another hand came up and covered his mouth. He could barely squirm his body felt so tight and restricted.

"Did you tell him, Shuichi?!" The voice was so angry that it made the boy flinch.

Shuichi tried to speak out, but he couldn't. The rough hand over his mouth ripped his shirt off his small body trying to curl away from the touch.

"N-no!" He cried out tears reaching his eyes.

Next the evil hand went for his shorts, coming closer and closer…Then it was pulled back. The whole body was thrown off of him. He felt like crying even more. All he could hear was rough movement before the door slammed open and two figures rushed from the room, one backing up and the other stalking toward him. His breath hitched as he began to cough.

Blood spilled from Taki's mouth as the punches kept coming to a blow with his face. The cold golden eyes like some dark being became even more sinister then they had seemed before. The hallway was dark and no one was around. He was screwed….

Finally it stopped long enough for Yuki to grab him up by the collar, to bring him closer. "WHY AIZAWA?!" He yelled fiercely and it echoed loudly through the hallway.

There was no response from him. He could speak. He was so dizzy and on the verge of passing out. His head turned up weakly to look at the other.

"Oh, fuck you!" Yuki dropped the dark-haired man hard and watched as his body barely reacted to the blow. "Be lucky you're in a fucking hospital!" He yelled at the almost dead body before he disappeared.

Weakly he tried to pull himself up, but couldn't do it. He tried to ignore the strong pain he felt. He fell into the heavy darkness with a thud.

"Shuichi!" Yuki called out taking hold of the small shaking body. It quivered at his touch and tried to pull away, but he held him firmly.

"Please, don't!" Shuichi cried out desperately and it pained Yuki to hear him sound like this.

Pulling back from the emotional boy he tried his best to make him come back to reality. He shook him a little. This didn't seem to work. He didn't want to, but he knew he had to. His hand made contact with Shuichi's face. "SHUICHI!" His voice finally seemed to make it to his ears.

His big eyes stared up, tears running down his cheeks. "I-I…" He seemed speechless. He leaned forward and rested his head down on Eiri's chest. "Sorry…" Quietly he wiped at his eyes.

"Are you going to tell me what happened or keep hiding it from me…?" Yuki took Shuichi face in his hands. A perfect fit. It was strange sitting here like this. Shuichi eyes looked away from his.

"It's not important…It was six months ago…No big deal…" The voice was low that came from Shuichi. There was silence. Yuki was about to give up when Shuichi spoke again, "Taki and I have lived together for a little while now…We met each other at an old place I used to work at. We began talking and so it was decided it would be easier for both of us if I moved into his small house…So, I did.

Time went on and everything was going great. Taki was really nice to me and we didn't really have any problems. We were becoming really close. We were such good friends and everything. As time went on I realized that Taki liked to drink. It didn't really bother me or anything, but sometimes he came home really late and very drunk. Well, one day he decided to throw a party at the house. He'd never done this before, but I really didn't care. I had to work that night, so I wasn't going to be there anyway.

Around midnight I came home and from the street I could see that the party was still going on. Music was playing really loud and the lights were all on. I was really tired and considered going to a hotel for the night, but I was too stubborn. I thought I was sure that Taki would turn things down for me. I know I ended up being wrong, but still.

As I entered the house the smell of beer and smoke hit my senses. I tried really hard to pass through the crowd and get to my room, but Taki stopped me, pulling me aside. He smelled really strongly of alcohol. I didn't say anything and let him pull me aside. He pushed the both of us in his room. I sat on his bed and really didn't think anything of it. He didn't say anything to me. He left the room for a few minutes and when the door opened again he and a couple of other guys came in and shut the door. I didn't even notice them lock the damn door…."

Shuichi paused for a moment choking up. After a moment of composing he spoke up again, "It's all a little fuzzy, but I basically remember everything that happened that night.

The next thing I remember after they came in I was pushed down on the bed and held down. I thought that they were just messing around, but it pissed me off. I yelled at them that I was really tired and I didn't want to deal with their stupid shit. It didn't really hit me until they began to strip my clothes off. I panicked. I wasn't sure what they were going. I knew I was probably overreacting, but it just didn't feel right. It was hard to struggle since two guys held down my hands and two of them held down my legs. After they got me nude the next thing they did…

One of them pulled out a dress, the color which I cannot remember. It was little and small. I was pretty sure it wasn't going to fit me. Yes, trivial thoughts like those were going threw my mind. I wasn't thinking properly. They forced it one me and even zipped it up…Strangely enough it actually fit me…

The color of the wig they pulled out was light blond, lighter than yours. They put it on my head. So, I thought 'Okay, so they're playing some stupid joke? What, are they going to force me out into the party and make me run around town or something?' I just was pissed off that they wouldn't even let me sleep. To think at the time all I was worried about was whether I would get to sleep or not. Heh…

It's hard to talk about the next part…They moved the dress up and lifted my legs up. I knew I was screwed then. That's when I really fought, but it was no use. Without readying me at all one of them pulled down their pants and entered me. The pain…was excruciating. I tried screaming out, but they covered my mouth up. He didn't stop. He just going and going until he came inside me…It was disgusting feeling and it was very painful…He switched off with Taki and then he took a turn. It was all the same. They switched and even did me in different positions…Needless to say I pretty much was out of it by the time they finally quit.

Until tonight I was pretty sure that Taki had had no recollection of it. Apparently I was wrong."

And that was it. Just like that Shuichi had laid the whole thing out onto the table. Yuki was shocked and wasn't sure what to say. He stared at the strangely calmed Shuichi. He looked down in thought before he stood up.

"Where are you going?" The boy attempted to stand up, but Yuki placed his hand on his shoulder stopping him.

Without another word the blond opened the door and disappeared. He gave a firm kick to Taki's side as he passed by.

-End

Wow, this was a stumper. I found this another hard chapter to write. I was stumped for a little while as how I was going to break out the rape story that involved Shuichi. Just the night before I came up with the dressing up and I was struck with some inspiration. I think I can be pleased with this chapter. I think this is the longest chapter yet. Sometimes it's hard to write down the ideas in my head, so I try my best. I got sick with some sinus infection and a head cold. So, that sucks. The next chapter might take a little while for me to write as I am taking a break from writing. Just last week I had to write up a full script passed on the play Macbeth for my English class. Not fun. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	6. I just realized

Broken Files

Chapter Six

A song played somewhere in the distance. He could hear the words vividly played in his head. It was that song that he listened to over and over again by his favorite band…The strange song told a story about some girl floating on and on forever alone and how it was her fault. He must have listened to the song a thousand times, but at the moment he couldn't remember what the song **meant**.

Was it a dream? It was a strange blurry feeling that he felt as his eyes managed to push open. He found himself curled up tightly in a fetal position in the middle of the bed. He must have been lost in a dream before he had woken up. He nearly forgot himself as he pushed himself up with his elbows. Some nightmare had captured him the previous night. A memory he had tried to repress over the year had seeped into his sleep. His hand ran up to his forehead as though he were checking his temperature. He felt strangely like he was floating.

He looked around. What was he expecting to find? He couldn't quite grasp it, but whatever his eyes were searching for he found himself disappointed. He looked down to his empty lap and found his hands clenching into tight balls. Why did he feel this horrible anger? He tried to let his hands relax and unclench. He needed to let go of this feeling. He let out a sigh as his hands suddenly unfolded.

What was it that Shuichi was missing…? There was something very important to his heart that was now lost. What was it? It was going to drive him mad if he didn't remember soon. His chin lifted up at the sound of the door opening and for some reason he felt hope filter into his chest. Someone was coming through the door that he…What? He stared not sure what he was supposed to be excited about. In any case the person that stepped into the room was only the nurse Ayaka from the night before.

"Ah, you're awake," She gave a routine smile, "I always hate waking patients to check their stats. I'm going to do some minor blood work and make sure everything's alright. After a small examination you'll be free to go!" As though she had just now noticed something was off she too was looking around the room. "Where did that blond go that was with you last night?" She looked anxious.

'What blond?' He nearly spoke it aloud, but he held it in. What the hell was he thinking?! It was Eiri Yuki! The stranger that had saved his life! The man he had only known a short while, but for some reason made him feel like- He stopped his thoughts as he looked away from the needle that was stuck into his arm.

"Sorry about this" An apologetic smile.

"It's alright, Ms. Ayaka…" His voice sounded weak and depressed. The nurse seemed to have noticed as well. Her eyes averted up to his face almost seeming to examine it. Still she made no comment to his low tone. A sigh escaped him again. He felt so horrible in every way. Why?

He didn't notice when the girl was finally finished with his arm and went away. Nor did he notice the disgusting food that was offered to him. His mind pinned him down else where.

It felt like hitting a brick wall straight on. The sudden wave of emotion that hit him made him double over as he began to sob some minutes after receiving the food. He wasn't whining or even just crying. He was balling like a baby and he didn't care anymore. Worse then remembering everything that had happened with Taki was the thought of Yuki. Everything about him made Shuichi break down. He wasn't sure if it was good or bad, but every tense feeling in his heart began to leak out in the form of tears.

After minutes passed in silence except for the small sounds of his crying he sat up slowly, his posture slouching and barely keeping him up, his eyes weakly scoped across the room. No Yuki. He had been up for two hours so far and there was no Yuki. Maybe the blond had gone out to smoke…Or maybe went off somewhere to sleep, but somehow Shuichi knew he was alone. Yuki was not coming back. He didn't want to come back for him. It was understandable that the story probably freaked him out. Shuichi was disgusting and his body filthy from the abuse it had received. Who would want to be around someone like him after that happened?

"Why can't you come back to me…?" He asked this aloud, but it came out in a low mumble. He didn't feel energetic and to speak any louder would be a waste of time.

Questions hit his mind. Why did he care so much if this one male came back and for him none the less! He was acting like a stupid puppy dog in love or some such nonsense, but Shuichi knew he wasn't! Eiri was arrogant, rude, spiteful, and as far as he had seen didn't really give a damn about anyone, but himself. Shuichi decided simply that he did not, no, that he could not care about such a prick. It would a waste of time and why should he? They were both males anyway…And Shuichi had never been in such a relationship like this before…Not where one person was as cruel to him as Eiri was. He would never have put up with it before. He usually told a guy off if they acted like that.

Maybe it was because of the angelic features that Yuki naturally wore and would show the most when he was in contemplation or any other time. Could it be how no matter how many names he called him that Yuki actually gave a damn what happened to him? Maybe it was just gratitude on Shuichi's part…Suddenly being called brat all the time didn't look so bad to him after all…In a way it had become endearing to him.

Oh why did he have to feel so stupid?! He didn't care! He just…A sigh escaped him. What did he want…? After everything he felt depressed now, but why?

"Shuichi-san? Um…Looks like everything checks out. You're free to sign out whenever you want. Your clothes are right by your bed…" When had she come back in? Well she was gone again before he could comprehend the words. So, no more hospital time…He was healthy.

Weakly his black shorts fit over his legs and on to his waist as he fastened them down tightly. Where was he going now? He still needed to see his father, but he was so far off he wasn't sure where the hell he was or even about transportation. His poor car…It was gone…Yuki was gone. Even in such a short amount of time he found himself very dependant on the other. It was ridiculous. Shuichi could take care of himself…Still, he felt weak thinking those words.

'_I need you, Yuki. I…I want you by my side. Where are you? Come back to me please.'_ Was Yuki so important to him?

His heart ached. Yes _ached_. He had never felt this much pain in his life. Just thinking about Yuki made him want to cry and chase after him. He desperately wanted to find him and tell him never to leave his side again.

Why, why, why, why, WHY?!

He pulled down the muscle white tee-shirt and then a maroon jacket. The hospital had been kind enough to at least clean his poor clothing. Such a small matter though…

"What did I ever do to you…" _'for you to make my heart feel like this…'_

There was one last chance. Just one last hope he could rely on. He place his sock feet into his tennis shoes, promptly signed out of the hospital and went straight for the exit. A part of him was excited and another expecting sheer disappointment. It was too late for him to look back now. It was the only chance he had. After this, if it didn't work, he would give up finding Yuki. If he wasn't waiting for him, then there was no point in spending countless hours searching for someone that didn't want to be found.

He took in a deep breath like a kid does before jumping into a pool. He forced his legs forward and ignored the countless unending beating of his heart.

…Through the threshold.

The fresh air was refreshing for some reason. Nothing was sterilized outside. It was nice in comparison to that place.

Deep violet eyes that had dulled down since starting off on his original trip looked to the left. There was no one there. Only a parking lot and several cars. So, then there was the right side that he needed to look to. He didn't want to, though. God, how he just wanted to be home and back before all this started. He wanted to sleep in his comfy bed again. And before he knew what was happening he found himself staring at the empty nothingness of the right. No Yuki there. Yuki was gone. The thought seemed the hurt him worse then anything else to date. Yuki was gone. He had left him behind after all. Shuichi saw it coming, but he never expected to feel like this.

He forced his feet forward. Where was he going? He didn't know yet, but he knew that he couldn't stand still. If he did he was sure that he would hear his heart bleeding and then he would cry like a baby. His feet were making him run now. He was so scared. He was scared to look up and to see that Yuki was not there to protect him or even just to hold him.

Just as his feet had picked up a good pace he suddenly bumped hard into someone and fell back. Why did he have to do that? It didn't make his day…He peered up, though he didn't really give a shit until he saw a familiarface. Was it really? No…He must be imagining things…

"Shuichi…" That dull monotone voice that was actually very alluring. Then there were those piercing golden eyes that at times looked to belong to a demon rather then the angel face they belonged to. He was so tall compared to Shuichi too…

The corners of Shuichi's lips moved up on their own and a soft maybe childlike smile adorned his face as he simply spoke very quietly as though he were afraid that he might scare off Yuki…

"Eiri…"

-End

It turns out college is bad for my brain. I wanted to write this chapter for a long while. It was mostly just about Shuichi discovering his feelings about a very harsh blond. More action and what not to come. Right now I'm moving so slow it hurts!! I need inspiration! In any case take this chapter as a proof that I'm still alive and that I haven't abandoned this story!


	7. It must have been a dream

Broken Files

Chapter Seven

His eyes slowly opened as he shifted a bit. Dark violet eyes stared around at the dull environment. The back of the driver's seat was plain and uninteresting. He blinked at it for a moment before moving his eyes down remembering that he was lying down in the back of a car. His legs cramped and his knees popped as he sat up slowly rubbing at the back of his head. Sleeping curled up in the back of a taxi hadn't turned into such a great idea after all. He had a headache… He wasn't going to do something stupid like this again.

"Nn…" He let out a whining/moaning sound as his body continued to rebuke him for his mistake. "…Try not to do that again…" He mumbled to himself as he turned his vision to the window beside him. The beach…He hadn't seen it in so long.

"Are you talking to yourself back there, idiot?" He turned his head slightly as his eyes met those piercing cat like orbs.

He blinked more as though he hadn't registered the insult yet. It wasn't true, though. He was still in a half awake like state. He was so happy…Happy seeing Yuki. That was right. Yuki hadn't abandoned him after all. As pathetic as he felt he felt like he needed the blond. He hadn't known Yuki long at all, but there was something about him. Maybe it was the fact that no one in his entire life had done something for him like that; done what though?!

A sigh and Yuki was turning around in the front seat to stare bored at the road ahead. Shuichi frowned trying to think of something witty to throw at the blond.

"I wasn't talking to myself! I…My head hurts!" Wow…Good one. "Where are we going, Yuki?"

"I thought we already talked about this." Eiri sighed with an annoyed tone in his voice. What the hell?! What was Yuki being irritated at him for? "Okay…Look, considering that you have had a shitty time so far, I thought it might be _nice _if we went on a little vacation." 'A shitty time so far'? Why did that remind him of something a husband might say to a wife after a failed attempt after a date? He nearly giggled to himself keeping the laughter to himself.

"So…We're going to the beach for a day or two?" Shuichi tried to confirm blinking up at the back of the blonde's head.

Another annoyed sigh, "Yes."

"Hm…" He hummed as he looked back at the window. There was just one thing that was bothering him at the moment. He had never bothered to even think about what it was Yuki did or where he lived. He glanced from the window again to Yuki. Actually… He didn't know anything about him except for his name and his age. An absent minded hand slowly covered his lips. How could he not…? He shook his head. No, it was silly to actually worry about it. He hadn't known Yuki for that long. It was normal that he wouldn't know that much. Yet at the same time, the way his heart fluttered around the male it felt wrong that he should know so little. It was his fault though. Yuki wasn't talkative and if he wanted answers then he would have to ask such pressing questions. There was something alluring about the mystery that Yuki was wrapped in. Shuichi wanted to unwrap the blond and dig out all of his secrets.

Maybe he should really sit down with himself and figure himself out before he decided over Yuki. He'd never felt this way towards anyone and the way he felt was that he couldn't survive without Yuki. Around the blond he felt needy and clingy. He always wanted to be close to the other male. Not even for some of his past girlfriends had he felt this way. Was Shuichi really gay? He didn't think he was, but being in love with a male was contradictory to being "straight". After what had happened with Taki even he should be further away from the idea of being gay and yet, he wasn't.

"Ah…Yuki, thank you. I haven't gone to the beach in a long time. I…I'm excited." He tried to offer gratitude, but only received a strange look from the other. "I just wanted to say thank you."

"Obviously…"

He ran out ahead of Yuki toward the water. It was nearly perfect. The sun was setting. Before he got too far, though, he stopped as he pulled off both his shoes and socks and threw them behind him, leaving Yuki to pick up after him. Rapidly he ran forward loving the feel of the warm sand against the soles of his feet. He couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. He felt like a kid all over again and he loved the way he felt. He stopped short of the dark water and glanced back at the blond with his grin.

Yuki stood at the edge of the beach staring out at the water and then to Shuichi. The younger male waved up at him.

"Come on, Yuki! I'm lonely and bored down here! Try to have some fun! It'll make me feel better!" He beckoned the stoic male down to him.

Surprisingly the male complied and started to walk towards him. Shuichi's smile softened to that of a content look that seemed to leave his face glowing. When he was standing beside Shuichi he continued to stare out at the water and watched the sun as it slowly dimmed, leaving vibrant fall color painted across the sky. It was a beautiful scene and being there with Yuki at that moment was sort of romantic…

"It's so nice, isn't it, Yuki?" He followed the male's orbs out to the ocean.

"Shuichi…"

"Hm…?" The male blinked at his name. He still wasn't used to hearing his name come form the male's lips.

"I wanted to talk to you about what you told me back at the hospital and I wanted to say…I'm sorry…"

"Oh, Yuki, you don't have to apologize. Really! I'm alright. I'll be just—"

The growl and glare left him startled and he blinked rapidly as Yuki stepped closer to him, leaving him to move back. Yuki picked his pace up slightly and grabbed the other's small wrist in his hand.

"Shuichi! It is not alright! What that fucking asshole did to you was not alright! You are not fine!" He was practically yelling straight into his face. He cowered a bit. "I'll fucking kill him for what he did to you! I will! I should have before, but all I wanted to do back there was protect you!"

"Y-Yuki…" His voice shook a bit.

The blonds enraged face suddenly changed. With his hand still holding the wrist in a good grip he pulled it forward a bit, making Shuichi trip and forcing him into a tight hug. Pressed against Yuki's chest he couldn't help but lean into the contact. It felt nice, even if he was a bit scared. His arms wrapped around Yuki's back and clung to him tightly.

"Yuki…" He spoke barely in a whisper

He hadn't known that Yuki was so upset about it. He had nearly forgotten that he had told the blond in fact. The reaction left him trembling a bit. He was scared, but it also left proof that Yuki cared for him. He had silently worried if perhaps Yuki didn't care at all, but hearing all those things leave his lips left him no room to wonder any longer. It didn't matter if the blond ever denied it; Shuichi knew that Yuki cared for him, even if only just a bit. Shuichi suddenly didn't feel so lonely anymore. He felt like if he had Yuki with him then the past wouldn't matter to him anymore. Instead of blocking out the horrible event he could put it behind him without it building up and coming back to haunt him later.

"Yuki…I-I'm sorry…"

"Shh…" Was all he heard from Yuki's lips.

Silence seemed to curtain the scene as neither moved as though they were trapped by time or invisible chains. The air became heavy from anxiety and the tenseness that Shuichi could feel as well as Eiri. Moments passed that seemed like years as Shuichi stood still and quiet in the other man's arms. The arms were so warm and comforting. Shuichi could hear the other's heartbeat and the pace was steady. It was so much different than his. His heart was pounding harshly in his chest. Moving back he found that Yuki's hands held onto his arms. It seemed that Yuki refused to let him go which was just fine with him.

"Yuki…I didn't know. I had no idea you felt that way…I…I didn't think you cared that much about what happened to me. If I had known…I wouldn't have told you….I don't like people worrying over me…You did, didn't you? I'm sorry…I was so insensitive…I guess I don't really know how to read people…I just…I didn't want you to know! I feel stupid and weak and….I just don't know…Anyway I…"

Yuki seemed to be staring down at him quite intently and it made Shuichi pause. Something about the look on the other man's face seemed so soft and understanding that Shuichi felt like crying. To have someone really seem to care for him made Shuichi so happy. The blond before him seemed to move closer and his face draw nearer. Shuichi's heart raced faster than he thought possible in his chest and he felt his cheeks begin to burn. He was frozen. He didn't move as the male before him became so close that they were only an inch away and their noses brushed against one another.

"It's alright…I'm the one who's sorry…I…" The dark voice whispered so close to his lips that he could feel the hot breath hit the rose-colored lips. His body felt heavy and he felt as though he could just fall right into the other.

Slowly his eyes fell shut as he waited expectedly for lips to hit lips in a passionate and deep kiss, but stiff moments passed before Shuichi felt a pat on his shoulder. His eyes fluttered open as he stared confused at the back that was Yuki's. He looked down disappointed. Who was he kidding? Yuki, gay? It wasn't possible. It was obvious the male was straight. Yuki only thought of him as a friend. That was all. Shuichi needed to learn to accept that. Something bothered him, though. It had seemed like Yuki was going to kiss him! He had been so close! It was too close to be normal! But, Shuichi continued to convince himself that he had been imagining things and that he let a day dream get out of hand.

"Come on. The hotel is just down this way." Yuki waved his hand as he picked up a large bag and the pair of shoes that belonged to Shuichi.

"You got a reservation at a hotel on the beach?" Shuichi couldn't help, but think how romantic it sounded.

"Yeah…" The blond shrugged as though it weren't a big deal.

"Thank you, Yuki." A small smile covered his lips. Despite a disappointing crush, he couldn't help but feel happy in that moment.

The air began to cool down as they walked along the beach. They passed many resort hotels and Shuichi waited excitedly for his companion to turn this way or that, but it seemed like hours before Yuki finally turned toward a large expensive looking hotel. It was tall and big.

On the inside it was luxurious and it seemed that only rich people could afford such a place and yet here was Eiri checking into the place. Shuichi couldn't complain. He'd never stayed in such a nice place before. When the taller male was given two electronic keys with the room number he snatched the envelope and keys from the other and ran towards the nearest elevator. With a scowl Yuki followed and waited by Shuichi.

Inside the room it seemed a whole house had been compacted into a hotel room. There was a kitchen, a living room and a bedroom. There was a balcony outside that had a beautiful view overlooking the ocean. It made Shuichi grin from ear to ear. Such a perfect setting.

"Well…Do you like it…?" It almost seemed to Shuichi that the voice nearly held some concern, but glancing back he was disappointed by an uninterested look around the room.

"Yeaaaahhh. It's so nice. Heh. Yuki…?"

"What?" The blond crossed his vision back to the male.

"What…Do you think of me?" He looked down quickly, feeling his cheeks flare up. Though, why he was getting embarrassed over such a question was a bit silly.

"What do I think of you?" The blond blinked over at him.

"Yeah. Just answer the question, okay??" He must have sounded like a freak for Yuki to sound like THAT. He rubbed at his arm and fidgeted, turning his attention back to the world below.

"Well…I think you're an annoying brat…" Just as Shuichi had figured. He mentally sighed before turning and smiling at the taller male. He nodded and moved to the bedroom.

"Thanks. That's all I wanted to know." He waved a hand at the male and opened the door. The bed was a large king size with elegant bedding and Shuichi stared. "Wow!" He managed out of his excitement. He jumped onto the bed, bouncing a bit. It felt comfy on contact. He glanced around the royal looking room ecstatic as ever. It was all very perfect. If this was the end to his fairytale story, than it was a happy one. As he continued looking around he found himself pausing. "Ah…Yuki…" He called out to the blond.

The male appeared in the doorway. "Hm?"

"There's only one bed…Right?"

"Yeah. So?"

"So…What are we going to do?" _Share a bed??_ He thought all too eagerly. And perhaps Yuki had read his mind.

"Nah…I'll just sleep out here. The couch is really a pull out bed." And Shuichi was disappointed by these words. Hadn't it been clear that Shuichi did NOT want to be alone? Shuichi had never really cuddled in bed before, but it sounded appealing as he sat his butt down on the surface, looking away from Yuki.

"Right." He gave a small nod, not looking up. "I'm…Hungry."

The food had been exceptional. They'd found a lovely little seaside café. The people were friendly, the atmosphere was calming and instead of playing music, the only background noise was from the sea. It was so natural and comforting that Shuichi even fell asleep just as their dessert arrived. Yuki silently scolded the male as he picked him up from his slumped over position and somehow managed to juggle a white to go box in his hands. He found the brat heavier than he looked and the task of carrying him all the way back to the hotel troublesome.

He found that Shuichi snored loudly and talked a lot in his sleep. Yuki ignored the strange stares they received as he walked along, the sun completely gone from the sky by this point. A small chill set in and the blond found he was relieved that Shuichi wasn't awake to whine and complain the whole way there.

Yuki thought the bubbly pink-haired boy was the most annoying person he'd ever met. The fact that he went out of is way to help the little twerp was the real puzzle. It'd been years since the cold-hearted blond had offered a helping hand to anyone. This career of his caused him to be reserved and personal relationships were awkward. Who could accept him for what he did? He didn't need anyone in his life and yet…He found himself drawn to a person that drove him crazy. The mere fact that he had felt **protective** over Shuichi frightened him a bit. Was he going soft?

He shifted the boy in his arms a bit as he drew nearer to the hotel. Soon he could put the heavy lunk in his bed and get some rest. He'd had a hard time sleeping since his job, but lately it had gotten worse. He'd never felt guilty about what he did before, but something was nagging him and he wasn't quite sure what it was.

After a long and slow walk to the hotel and a trip up through the elevator he finally managed to get into the room and finally into the grand bedroom. He didn't mind sleeping on the pullout couch. That alone was better than what he usually slept on. It amazed him how far out he was going for a person he hardly knew at all.

He pulled the covers back and comfortably set Shuichi down. He pulled the covers up over the male's shoulders; his hand brushing against what he found was incredibly soft skin. He'd had plenty of female lovers in the past, but none had ever had such nice skin as his. He was mesmerized by this and found his hand moving down across the pale skin. Shuichi was warm too.

"Mmn…Yuki…" He retracted his hand quickly in surprise. Shuichi shifted a bit, his wrist falling off the bed. Yuki sighed and glanced down at his hand. He slowly shook his head and turned around closing the door behind him quietly.

"I must be crazy…"

-End

OMG. I'm finally finished! How long did this take me? Forever. I did the first half fairly quickly and then I was stumped. I didn't know where to go, but today I finally finished it! I'm sorry it kind of sucks and zero things happened, but I promise in the next few chapters it'll get more exciting! Oh! I'd love to hear guesses about what kind of job Yuki has~


	8. TheEnd?

Broken Files

Chapter Eight

"Hey. You sleep too long." He sounded annoyed as he stirred the male from his deep slumber. Shuichi sat up, groaning as the assault of light hit his barely open eyes. A loud yawn forced his mouth open.

"Yuuuuki." He whined. "What time is it?" It must be early, thought the teenager as he rubbed at his eyes and prepared himself to lie back down.

"It's nearly noon, idiot. You can sleep in the car." The blond seemed grumpy. He pulled the blankets back from Shuichi, leaving the other to shiver and curl up more. Why was Yuki being so mean to him? Yesterday had been so nice, but today Yuki seemed to go back to being mean to him as ever. He brushed some pink strands out of his eyes as he moved from the bed, not too happy about it. He made it obvious too. He dragged his feet along the nice carpet to the bathroom to get ready to leave this paradise like place.

He pulled on a red shirt, looking himself over in the mirror. As his violet eyes moved down over his image, he noted that his hair was getting longer and longer. He'd need to get it cut soon. He didn't want to look like a girl and Shuichi knew that with long hair he could be mistaken for the opposite gender. He huffed at the mirror. It seemed the blond was not the only one grumpy.

They were in a taxi, AGAIN. He was so tired of taxis. Why didn't Yuki have a car of his own? The bum. He was an adult, much older than him. He should have a car! But Shuichi's sometimes childish logic wouldn't get to the blond. He knew that consulting the other about getting a car wouldn't work. Shuichi began to consider it over in the car. Maybe Yuki really was just a homeless bum. What a weird thought. Though, Yuki didn't look the type. Shuichi thought that his looks made him look like royalty. Plus, he acted like an arrogant bastard. Did homeless people act like that? Shuichi had never acted like that…

He waved goodbye to the beach as it disappeared behind them. This had hardly been much of a vacation at all. Hadn't Yuki said they were going to relax? They'd barely been on the beach at all. Shuichi felt like making a complaint. He kept quiet. Instead, he just kicked the back of Yuki's seat a few times, which had surprisingly gone ignored.

"Hey, how do you know where I'm headed to anyway?" He asked with an uninterested sigh.

"Uh…You told me." Yuki glanced back at Shuichi with a dumbfounded look.

"Oh…Yeah." He glanced out to the window. Shuichi was bored. He was tired of travelling like this.

If his father had known that he was coming, would he have worried about his son by now? Would have sent out a search party, tried to call his cell phone (which was probably busted up on the road somewhere)? Would his father have cared that much? Would he even give his missing son a second thought? That old bastard was probably sitting comfortably in his large recliner chair, sipping at some wine. No doubt he was probably far too busy with some woman in his lap to give his lost and estranged son a thought.

The male sighed and coughed a bit. This sucked. A nap sounded nice. So much for avoiding sleeping taxis. He curled up in the back and quickly fell to sleep.

There was a loud noise, followed by another loud noise. Then there was the shatter of glass and a sound that reminded him of a gunshot and a squelching sound.

"Shit!" Well, Shuichi had never heard him sound like that. There was a lot of shuffling around and the door opening. "Shuichi! Get out of the car! Now!" Yuki was yelling at him! What the heck was going on? Shuichi wasn't given much time to think as his own door swung wide open and he felt his body pulled out onto the road.

"Y…Yuki! What's going on?!"

There was another gunshot.

Shuichi looked up in horror.

There wasn't much blood. If only he'd known about the blood that had cascaded onto his cheek. The bullet had gone straight through that beautiful skull. As a result tears started to stream down his cheeks very quickly and without falter. He clung onto the other.

A small gasp left his lips quickly before he fell over with a loud thunk.

-End

….Or is it? Whoa. So dark. I don't know what came over me guys, honestly. This just…Hit me. I feel a little sad ending it like this, but I couldn't think of what to write. I hope you guys can forgive me.


	9. A forbidden kiss

So… I'm back! Hah. I say that like I've been gone a long time. I apologize for the last chapter. I had no intention of ending the story that way. I would never do that to you guys. Really. I apologize for those that found it offensive of felt like I was 'copping out', but it really did hit me, the idea of creating a controversy. Alas, I tried to give people hints to show that it was a gag, but not well enough it appears. I apologize as well if I upset anyone. It wasn't my intention, actually. I just thought it would be interesting to see people's reactions. This won't happen again. Promise! It's all serious from here out. Heh. I guess the only thing it could do for me would be to lose subscribers, Hm…? So, I'm plugging away at this chapter so I won't get abandoned. Sorry guys!

Broken Files

Chapter Nine

A small gasp and cry left his lips as he sat up quickly. His heart thumped hard in his chest. His eyes opened wide in a bewildered state. He gulped down trying to gain bearings, a small whimper caught in his throat. And the tears. The tears wouldn't stop falling down his cheeks. He trembled, a shaking hand reaching up to feel his forehead. There was nothing there. He felt over his skin, it was drenched with sweat, but no hole. He let out a shaky breath. He felt like a large weight lifting off his shoulders.

But the car was stopped. He gulped down a large thump in his throat again and slowly looked out the window, his eyes finally able to focus through his panic. There was a small building out in front of the car. His eyebrows creased up in confusion and looked out to the side. A few cars were still next to the taxi. He let out a pant of breath.

The taxi was parked at a rest stop. He sat back, his shoulders slumping. He stared out of the window beside him. He began to cry; he sobbed. He was alone in the car, the driver and Yuki probably inside the small building for a bathroom break, so it was okay. Neither of them would see him like this. Yuki would probably and certainly make fun of him if he saw him like this….Or would he? Shuichi didn't know. He shook his head and wiped at his eyes, trying to look as normal as possible. He sniffled and swallowed down the rest of his tears.

A door in the front swung open and Yuki popped his head in, staring at him. Shuichi felt like smiling, but he couldn't manage it. He stared back at the blond, holding back everything he wanted to do; he wanted to break down crying, smile, and hug Yuki, never letting him go.

"Hey…We're at a reststop, so you should go take a piss, if you need it. Hey…Are you okay?" Shit.

"Yep! I'm fine! I'll be right back!" He jumped out of his seat in the car and out onto the parking lot, his legs shaking under him. He felt like he was going to fall over. He steadied himself quickly and stood as tall as he could. He walked past the driver, who raised a brow at him.

He let out a long sigh as he disappeared into the empty bathroom. He glanced around and wiped at his eyes again. Damn, he was too emotional. It had been a nightmare. Thank god. He composed himself and moved over to the urinals, picking one and unzipping his pants.

The bathroom door opened. He didn't turn his attention however, too busy to care or worry about it. Footsteps echoed through the bathroom and a shuffle. Someone moved over to the urinal beside him on his right and then someone else appeared on his left. Shuichi blinked, catching sight of both out of the corner of his eye. This was…Weird. He glanced at his right. The male was wearing a black suit with a black tie, hung loosely. His hair was a light, chocolate brown and in a messy sort of state.

The strange male glanced over at him, the blue eyes, dark and innocent in appearance seeming to look him over. Shuichi blinked as a grin appeared on the strangers face. What the heck was that look about…?

"You're pretty." Shuichi's eyes went wide. What the heck?!

He glanced over at the other side of him to the other stranger. He too wore a black suit and a black tie. His skin was a slightly tanned color. He was also looking Shuichi over, a smirk entailed on his face; a face somehow very familiar to him. He had dark brunette hair, darker than the male on his other side.

Well, Shuichi was most certainly finished now. He zipped his pants up quickly and made a speedy retreat from the bathroom. He didn't know who those two were, despite one of them having a face he somehow knew well, but they were both strange. They wore those suits. What were they, the FBI or something? So weird and the smaller one with big blue eyes, saying what he did seemed like the creepiest thing of all.

He climbed in the back of the car quickly, ducking down in his seat. The blond glanced back at him with a raised brow.

"What…?"

"Um...Nothing! I'm just ready to go." He looked sideways out the window, trying to hide his flustering state. Today was just all so crazy. First that stupid and horrifying dream and then those strange men in the bathroom.

The taxi car backed up and began along to the highway. Shuichi didn't bother to look back, for fear of seeing those weird guys. He folded his arms across his chest, not feeling safe at all. He had a bad feeling. It wasn't just because of what had been said, but also the look they had in their eyes; both of them reminded him of cold blooded murders. Then again…He glanced at the back of Yuki's seat. Yuki had that sort of look sometimes too. It made Shuichi shiver. But…Yuki wasn't a killer…Right?

* * *

"Damn…He got away." The taller and darker male popped a white cig on the ground.

"Yup! He sure did!" The other chirped in his always cheery voice. His counterpart glanced over at him with a trademark smirk.

"You thought he was pretty?"

"Mmhm! I think so! Shuichi-kun is **so** cute! Even Kumagoro thinks so!" He held up an unbelievably pink hand gun, waving it in his hand a bit.

"Whatever you say, boss."

The small male with the pink gun grinned.

* * *

It was a boring, long drive. The car was always a stuffy place. It was hours after the event at the rest area before they even arrived in the city. The sun began to set and was almost gone when the taxi made its way through the many buildings and streets. Shuichi's heart pumped anxiously; unaware of what he was going to do when he finally reunited with his father. There was no guarantee that his old man would welcome him back with open arms. Shuichi was only guessing that his father might even be in town. If he was gone, he wasn't sure what he was going to do.

The worst thought in Shuichi's mind, however, did not concern his father at all. It was a matter that Shuichi had to face. Yuki was probably going to leave him, once he met up with his father. What reason did the beautiful blond have to stay with a stranger he probably saved on a whim? He'd done so much for Shuichi already that Shuichi didn't know how he could ask for any more. To ask him to remain would be rude. Yuki had things to do, surely. It made Shuichi feel depressed. He had to swallow down his own personal wants. Yuki would probably hate Shuichi for his idiotic feelings, something that the pink-haired teen had no control over. It almost made Shuichi wish he could spend more time with the blond; he wished he had more time.

He sighed against the window and blinked at the condensation build-up. It was hardly winter at all, but as his palm pressed against the surface, he found it surprisingly cold.

"Hey…What's your address?" Yuki's voice sounded strange. If it were possible, his voice sounded more…Stern. He sounded tense and as Shuichi observed, even as the male sat he looked very tense indeed. His shoulders didn't seem very relaxed to Shuichi. "Hey…I'm talking to you!" Yuki snapped.

Shuichi jumped a little. "O…Oh! Um…It's…one-thousand-one Cherrytree lane…"

And then something about the back of Yuki changed even more. It almost looked as though the male flinched for a split second before quickly retaining composure. _'What was that about?'_ Shuichi tilted his head a bit.

But Shuichi didn't want to go home.

He stared out the window, not daring to move. There stood his childhood home. It was the typical upper middle class suburban house. It was two-stories and generic as hell. He glanced up at the front. Yuki hadn't said anything or moved since they had parked outside of the house. It looked dark inside, so maybe no one was home. His hesitance was probably as clear as day. He took in a deep breath before pushing the car door open.

"Uh…Do you mind waiting for me Yuki? I mean, it just doesn't look like anyone's home. Maybe we should come back tomorrow?" Yuki stood up on the other side of the car.

"…Yeah…Go…Knock." The blond seemed hesitant. Was he hiding something? Shuichi was starting to get suspicious. But why? He had no reason not to trust Yuki. Except…he didn't know Yuki very well at all. All of it was ridiculous; this was ridiculous.

His legs felt heavy as he walked to the door. His throat felt suddenly dry and he licked his lips. His heart and breathing rate went up alarmingly as he reached the door. It looked looming over him. He took in a deep breath as his small hand reached over to the doorbell and lingered over the small button. He managed a glance back at Yuki, wishing. Finally his finger moved, pressing against it. He could hear the bell inside chime loudly. Now all to do was wait.

Shuichi waited, the anxiety almost seeming to pour from him as he rocked back and forth on his heels. The minutes seemed long; too long. He waited for moments of time before ringing the bell again. It seemed that lady luck was smiling on him. It felt weird, but he wasn't quite sure what it was. Something, some kind of intuition was brimming up in his stomach, but he didn't know how to take it or interpret it. He glanced back at Yuki and shrugged with a stupid grin on his face. Yuki just stared blankly back. He was acting so weird.

"Just…Come back! Your old man is obviously not here!" Did Yuki sound…Impatient? Well, it wouldn't be unlike Yuki to sound like that. Shuichi shrugged it off as he headed back to his place in the taxi. He didn't want to see the old man now anyway.

* * *

They were in another hotel very quickly. Yuki didn't bother for another luxurious like suite and went with a Motel 6 instead. Shuichi didn't mind. It had two beds and that was all they needed for the night.

Yuki stood tensely at their hotel window, staring out at whatever there might be to see. Shuichi couldn't imagine there was anything particularly gorgeous to see. It troubled him, though. He could tell there was something wrong, but he wasn't sure how Yuki would take an 'intrusion' from Shuichi into his personal thoughts. Sitting there awkwardly on one of the beds did nothing for him though. He slowly stood up from his bed, throwing away whatever apprehension might be left in his mind at this point. He moved to the troubled taller male, glancing out of the window. It was a dirty city scene. So, Shuichi now figured that the other must be deep in thought. He didn't even seem to acknowledge Shuichi standing there, very close to him.

"…" What was he going to say though? "Yuki…I…" Damn, he couldn't think of anything to say! "Yuki…Is there something wrong?" He asked, the concern not hidden in his voice.

The blond didn't turn towards him, as though he hadn't heard at all.

"…Yuki?"

The blond finally managed a glance with those strangely beautiful and golden orbs. Shuichi gulped down his own awe.

"Are you okay?" He managed to ask through his nervousness.

Yuki nodded a bit, hardly a nod at all, before looking back out the window. This was frustrating. Shuichi rubbed at his arms, unsure of what to say or do.

"Um…" Well…There was so much he wanted to say. "Tomorrow…He'll probably be there." No response. "Then, I'll probably stay with him, for a little while. After that, he'll probably give me one of his cars to go back home." Now he was just rambling. What the hell was he doing?? "Tomorrow, I don't…" He couldn't say it. "Yuki, I…" Damn, he couldn't say it! "I don't want you to leave!" It came out as a small cry. The words seemed to echo through the room and even Yuki seemed to freeze.

The blond glanced toward Shuichi after a long silent pause, to which Shuichi found himself meekly shrinking himself a bit. How stupid could he be to just say **that**? It wasn't exactly a confession at all, though. It was more of a request.

"You…" Yuki was finally speaking, but it was low and Shuichi had to strain to listen clearly. Suddenly, the beautiful eyes turned a blank gaze into a hard and cold one. "You've fallen for me." He was glaring at Shuichi!

"N-no! I--"

"You have!" He accused him. "You're pathetic." He hissed harshly, making Shuichi want to cry. "We've hardly known each other at all and you're in love with me?" Yuki moved past him and sat on his bed, not looking at him.

Well, Shuichi wasn't going to take this lightly.

"You jerk!" He stomped towards him. "I-I…I don't love you! Don't think you're so…So…" He couldn't think of anything brilliant. "I don't love you…" It was a weak reply.

Yuki glared at him, his hand moving up and grabbing the collar of his shirt, yanking him down towards his face. Shuichi gasped at the action, but remained still, swallowing down the heavy tension now between them. The blond continued to grimace at him and all Shuichi could do was stare back at him weakly with some anger.

"You're an idiot."

Suddenly the grip on his shirt loosened and Yuki leaned up just the tiniest bit, his lips grazing Shuichi's. Another gasp left his lips as Yuki's own pressed firmly against Shuichi's. The younger male stared with eyes wide as Yuki kissed him more and pulled him closer.

Without another thought, Shuichi found his eyes closing. He tilted his head into the kiss, returning Yuki with his own weak kisses. He felt breathless as Yuki kissed him.

It wasn't awkward. It wasn't cruel. It was everything Shuichi had been secretly dreaming about. It was what Shuichi had wanted all along. It was all very perfect and Shuichi forgot to be confused as their kissing turned to deepness and passion.

-End

Okay guys, I just wanted to clarify a bit more about the last chapter. Someone reviewed the previous chapter saying something along the lines of 'It seemed like you didn't know where to take this', which, to an extent is true. I had a plot going, I knew where it was going, but I didn't know HOW to get it there. And believe it or not, what happened in the last chapter actually helped a lot. It gave me inspiration on what to do. Without that last chapter, this one wouldn't be possible, and I think this one is very important for the story to continue. So, whether you think what I did the last chapter was right or wrong, it helped me out a great deal. Perhaps, I shouldn't have put the message I put at the end, as it seems like a practical joke, but it helped the effect of seeming like the end, when in reality the end of that chapter was merely a cliff hanger. Again, it was never my intention to anger or upset people. I promise you, I'm not going to end this story with either of the main characters dead! I apologize, again.


End file.
